


Bathroom Sonnet

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Series: Canon Spuffy Poetry [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biblical References, Episode: s01e07 Angel, Episode: s02e07 Lie to Me, Episode: s02e09-10 What's My Line, Episode: s02e14 Innocence, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, Episode: s02e17 Passion, Episode: s02e18 Killed by Death, Episode: s02e21-22 Becoming, Episode: s03e10 Amends, Episode: s04e14 Goodbye Iowa, Episode: s05e07 Fool For Love, Episode: s06e13 Dead Things, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, F/M, POV First Person, POV Spike, Poetry, Sonnets, references to threats of rape, some Canon Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Sonnet

“I've got to hand it to you, Goldilocks!

You do have bleeding tragic taste in men!”

Prophetic that, so sodding true it shocks,

Like David's Judgment, I taste my own sin.

 

Why didn' I do it? Demon that I am?

Why think of sin or love or broken trust?

As if I had a soul I could undamn,

To fill your heart with purer stuff than lust?

 

Beneath you, that I am, as we both know.

Unworthy, and this act, the final proof,

That gives you leave to hate and let me go,

The heavens righted, facts aligned with truth.

 

“Ask me again!” you shout, I might have too!

“What have I done that Angel didn't do?”

 


End file.
